A Sacred Love to be Charished
by Scars-Guardian-Angel
Summary: A woman caught in life on the edge, when she meets up face to face with her past. SCAR. Love Returns to her but will he remember her after all these years that have past between them. Will he still care? Rated M for a reason. Violence, Mild Humor, Romance
1. Chapter 1

Full Metal Alchemist A Sacred Love to be Charished

A young girl with white hair and red eyes sits alone in the rain on the steps of an abandoned house in Ishval. She stares at her hands knowing that she will never look like an Ishvallian. She knows she was born with an albino disease that no one could cure. She looks up at the sky and screams, "mommy, why did you leave me? (Starts crying, the tears flooding rivers of sadness down her cheeks) Daddy, do you still love me? I promise to be good! Please. . . . (Lies down in the moist, soggy ground) please . . . . just come back." The small girl curls up into a small ball and trembles. "Is there anyone out there who wants me?" she whispers. Suddenly she feels a hand rub her back and hears a voice softly cooning her, "It will be alright now . . . come with me." She feels herself being softly lifted slowly into some-ones warmth like her mothers. "Is she going to be ok, brother?" she hears a smaller, younger boys voice say." She will be fine. We just need to get her warm." whispers the one holding her. She looks up at the man holding her as they walked inside a house that felt warm to her skin. He had soft brown eyes with gentle, short, dark hair. He was apparently Ishvallian. She looks at her own skin as he laid her on a bed. Her skin was very pale compared to his. "You'll be okay now . . . what is your name by the way little one?" the older one asks her. "My name. . . . my name is serinity." she answers shyly.

(PLEASE READ; THIS IS IMPORTANT)  
(authors note)This story will seem a little confusing at first, but if you stay with it, all will become clear. This story was orginally called A Forbidden love but the first chapter was too long, and not many people we're reading it. So what I did is went back and redid the story into smaller sections. As you read this story you will notice that the story switches views between the two main characters and thier memorys. Be forewarned. This story is a romance that has a little violence to be dealt with in. Yes, ahead of time, Scar older Rin and Jessie or Jess older serinity. Have fun an do please leave a comment telling me your opinions and segestions on the story. Please bare with the begining thats kind of confusing, it gets clearer as you go. Thank-you. 


	2. The dawn of rememberance

"That was me 28 years ago. I was 5 years old then, and I was just abandoned by my mother." says a woman propped up on an office desk in the state alchemist headquarters. She has silk, white hair flowing down, curling at the tips next to her ass. She picks up a contacts case off the case file labeled 'SCAR'. (I wonder what that basterd is up to at this hour?) She runs a hand through her hair as a military officer slams open her office door. "Update on the scar case. He's been spotted in one of the towns close by." shouts the young officer. "Thank you Roy, I'll get right on it. And please do call me Jessie", whines the woman lying sprawled over her work papers. Roy runs out to report to the general. (stupid bastard, I wish I could get you out of my mind Scar but there seems to be no way to do that exactly.) Jessie hops down off the desk and smoothes down her black mini skirt. She then runs her pale hand over the scar file and opens it to the page where someone drew a picture of him. (I still love you scar. I always will. So many words of passion shared between us yet it keeps getting harder for us to keep seeing each other. I find you yet my lover, and my love) She walks out the door of her office into the busy bust of military people going every which way, trying to stick the head up everyone's ass to know what's going on in the world outside the ant farm. Jessie uses her I.D. to get to the back parking lot. She walks down the half lit stairs into the underground compartments. (Now where did I park my bike?) She looks around with hawk eyes until she spots her new black knight racer. (So that is where you went you little devil) Jessie walks over to her motor cycle, and places the black helmet with green flames on it, on her head still letting her hair flow behind. She mounds the racer and takes off into the night.

Serenity wakes up suddenly crying. "Where am I?" she questions the darkness. "You're in my bed." answers a soft soothing voice. 'Must be that older guy from earlier', Serenity thinks. "Um . . . are you going to hurt me?" she questions him. A mans face appears above her with such a warm smile it calms her down. "I will not hurt you, nor will I ever. Where do you come from Serenity?" the warm voice asks her. "Ishval. Isn't that where we're at?" she answers proudly. Then suddenly she begins to cry. She remembers she was left here because she was different. "my mother left me. She said I was different." Serenity whined as she began to cry. "Don't cry", the voice says as arms cuddle her, "I'm here little one. No one will hurt you now."

Jessie lets the tears fall down her cheeks in her helmet as the memories flood back to her like a blizzard that's snow just wont quit falling and piles up so heavily that there's nowhere to go. She speeds up to 76 mph. to catch Scar before he runs away again.(My snow will never melt if I don't ever tell him how I truly feel) She pulls over to an Ishvallian camp, and parks over towards a tree about 30 ft. from the camp. She takes the helmet off and place's it on the back of the bike. (This feels more like home now.) Jessie walks over to the camp ignoring the fact that her uniform is being glared at with anger. She looks around and asks aloud, "Has anyone seen a man with a scar on his forehead? I need to talk to him, he's got something of mine and I want it back." No one answers. They all just walk by and stare at her as if she was some kind of alien or monster you tell a child about to get them to do something you want them to do. Jessie sighs and walks over to the tree. (If they won't talk then I'll just wait for him) She climbs up the tree and sits in its grove, falling fast asleep with the moonlight on her back.  
Serenity looks up into his eyes. "Who are you?" she questions still tearing. "Just call me brother. It's easier that way." he says wiping away her tears. Brother then points across the room at a little boy, also Ishvallian, "That's my little brother. His name is Rin." he whispers proudly. Rin looks over in their direction then goes back to reading a book. "He's 9 years old but he likes to think he's older." Brother snickers. "Is he mean?" ask Serenity shyly. "Naw, he just likes acting tough but he's really a softy", Brother says quietly. "I heard that Brother", Rin growls slightly.

Jessie wakes up suddenly hearing heavy footsteps under her. There, below her, 20 ft. or so down stood Scar next to her bike. He had his hands slowly trailing the leather seat. Jessie, resisting the urge to shout to him now how she passionately feels about him, froze dead still. "I wonder where your master is?" he says softly leaning over the bike, feeling his body brush against its smooth surface. (Don't do that. You look so hot rubbing it like that, I might have to scare you away before I get any more naughty ideas) Scar gets up from the bike and starts walking back to the camp as if he heard her speak. Jessie waits until he was back at the camp, and then she sighed. (You blew your chance) "I couldn't. I was to scared." she says to herself. (You could have told him!!!!!) "He wouldn't have listened." Jessie whined. (You don't know that! What am I going to do with you?) "Lock me up and through away the key?" she asks herself. (Don't be a smartass) Jessie looks back at scar watching his ass in the distance. "I got to pinch that some day." she sighs. (No you don't. Therefore, you won't if you keep this up.) Jessie thinks for a minute, staring up at the crescent moon. The wind blowing her hair gently, with the moons glow in her white streaks.

Serenity curls her head into Brothers shoulder. "Is there going to be a tomorrow? For me . . . ?" she asks tearing. "You're alive are you not? The world beyond your time is giving you a better chance, and has brought you to us. Ishvalla . . . we thank you for this beautiful child." whispers brother as he cuddled her deeper into his chest while laying his chin on her scalp. Serenity lays her head into his shoulder and doses off. "If you take a look through a child's eyes you're supposed to see yourself in another world. Instead, all I see is sadness in yours Serenity's. Nevertheless, don't worry, that will all change soon when you stay with us. Right Rin?" Brother says looking at Rin. Rin looks at Brother then at Serenity. "Your right. No one ever is left behind in Ishval. Especially our own kind." he says at Serenity smiling. Serenity doses off into a deep sleep still cuddled into Brother.

Jessie jumps down from the grove of the tree and starts up the motorcycle. As she puts on her helmet, she stares back at the camp with teary eyes." I love you Rin. But do you still love me? Will you ever remember Serenity, Scar? She still remembers you. ", she cries softly. She mounts her bike and takes off back to headquarters as if in a hurry. Her eyes blinded by the streams of sadness that flow down her face like a stamped trampling the earth as if there hooves were branded with thunder. "Will you even remember yourself? Will you remember your promise . . . .?" her words lost in sobs as she rides into the wind with the glow of the moonlight on her back. 


	3. The scream of Lust Chapter 3

(10 years later in memory) Serenity is lying up on a wall, shielding her burning red eyes from the rust colored sun. Her breath caught in her throat from the bustle of Ishvallians running around in the market. It's her birthday yet she makes no notice of it. She's 15 years of this day yet her parents are not around to care. (Who cares about mom and dad? My family is here in Ishval. With Brother and Rin, who needs family? They are my family.) Serenity smiles up at the sky. (They are my family. I like the way that sounds.) A groups of older teens walk over to Serenity. "Where's your mom you little Bitch?" one of the guys asks her. He has a scar over his left shoulder." Please not today you guys. It's my birthday." Serenity whines. "So that makes you special? Hun, answer me white trash!" the one with the scar says as he grabs her and throws her into the shaded ally. "Get her Blade!" someone else from the group shouts. Blade, the guy with the scar grins down at Serenity. "You know, you have fine body for white trash." Blade smirks as he stares at her developed breast. Serenity raises one hand up and wipes the blood of her lip. "Keep dreaming. You wouldn't dare touch a 'Filthy Bitch' like me. Well at least not in front of your friends." Serenity beckons. Blade grins at her and waves his hand unsummoning his group. They walk away. Blade smirks and says while griping her thigh, "We're alone and you know what that means. . . ." She moves his hand away. "I'm not an easy girl. You'll have to die before I let you up my skirt!" Serenity says angrily as she struggles to pull away. Blade quickly grabs both her wrist with his left hand and pushes her, standing up against the wall. His right hand slowly traveling up her leg." I don't want this . . . no", Serenity whines as she struggles to get loose. Blade pushes his body against hers after he removed his hand. "Please no . . . I don't . . ." her words lost when his tongue thrusted into her mouth. (Don't let him do this to you.) Serenity already knew she lost. There was no way out of this situation. (For the next 30 minutes Serenity was raped by Blade) Blade steps back panting from his lose of breath, "Well ... happy birthday . . . bitch". He pulls up his pants and walks off to find his groupies, leaving Serenity in the shadows of the ally. Serenity cries, while curling up into a tight ball. "There's no way, out of this dark place . . ." she says whimpering.

"There was no way out then . . . . but there is a way out now." Jessie states as she pulls into the driveway of a two-story house. She walks up to the front porch, after parking her bike, and pulls out her ring of keys. Jessie unlocks the brass door and walks in to the warm, soothing house. She hangs her coat up on the rack, and then walks into the kitchen. Jessie almost faints by the site she sees. There was a basket of Lover's Violets on the counter. She looks around franticly, trying to find who put them there. (He remembers. Rin remembers the day he proposed to me . . . . out in the Lover's Violets field where they always grew. There in Ishval. There with Scar.) Jessie sits on the counter next to the basket, and she picks up two of the flowers. She smells them as she began to cry.

Serenity gathers her clothes and gets dressed. She then walks home in the dark, crying while stumbling from her limbs being weak. When she walked in the door, Brother ran over to her. "We were worried. Where were you?" he groaned as he hugged her. Serenity opens her mouth to speak but no words came out, only tears steamed down her face. Rin, now 19 years old, walked over to her. "What happened?" he said in a stiff voice. (I was rapped!) Serenity tried to speak again but her voice was still dry. She then, instead, points at her abdomen and starts to cry. "Oh God, did . . . you . . ?" questions Brother nervously. "I was rapped", Serenity finally manages to say. "My dear child, don't worry I'll get the bath running and we'll go from there." yells Brother as he runs in the bathroom. Rin wraps his arms around Serenity. "Don't worry, I wont let them hurt you again . . . or anything hurt you for that matter." he whispered in her ears as he cuddled her close. "Never again." he whispers," Never again . . . . " "What about now Scar? Are you still there? Are you still listening to me while I'm silently dieing in a room, drifting away into the darkness crying." Jessie whines aloud. She rolls off the counter and then lies on the floor loudly weeping. She quits sobbing when she hears her house cat mewing for its dinner. "I'm coming Nightmare!" Jessie shouts as she opens a can of Tuna. She scrapes the fish on a Chinese plate and places it on the floor. Jessie then walks upstairs and goes into her bedroom. The room was darker than usual, so she went along feeling the wall for a light switch. She flicks it on then walks over to the dresser. She then slowly undresses in front of her tall mirror. Jessie keeps her thong and bra on, and slips into the bed. She claps her hands and the lights go off. "Goodnight Scar. . . . (blows a kiss into the darkness)" she sighs as her mind drifts off into madness of her lost mind. 

Serenity looks up him with deep eyes. "Will you be there for me?" she asks him shyly. Rin snuggles her close as Brother comes out of the bathroom and walks toward them. "Always . . . ." he whispers as he helps her walk toward the bathroom, passing his brother. Rin helps her stand up in the bathroom. "Um . . . I'm not going to be able to help you. . ." Rin says blushing. "That's fine. Please, just close the door on the way out." she whines smiling. "Later . . . If you feel better, I'll take you somewhere special." he smiles back. Rin then walks out the door and shuts it tightly behind him. (After 20 minutes Serenity comes out of the bathroom fully dressed.)" Um . . . . I'm done." she announces. Brother looks at her with caring eyes, "You okay?" Serenity looks at the ground and takes a deep breath. "I'll be okay, I just need some fresh air" she says quietly. Rin motions to the door. "Will you come with me now?" he asks not looking at her face. Serenity walks over to him and nods. Rin takes her hand gently after grabbing a blanket and leads her outside into the night. "Would you like to ride my bike or walk?' Rin asks her. "Bike please, I'm still a little weak" Serenity replies softly. Rin picks her up and puts her on the front of the bike. He mounts it, then their speeding off down a dirt path. Serenity's hair swinging from being put up in a ponytail. The waxing moon up high in the sky, looking down at them. After a short period of time, Rin stops the bike in front of a hedge of trees and bushes. "I have a surprise for you" he says as he helps her gently down on her feet. "Come with me . . ." he coons as he takes her hand." Okay . . ." Serenity whimpers. Rin pushes back some of the brush and pulls her through with him leading. Serenity almost faints from shock. In front of her was at least 30 acres of clearing. Nothing but Lover's Violets everywhere. Serenity lets go of Rin's hand and stumbles out into the field. As she walks, the flowers pedals whirl up behind her. "It's beautiful Rin. I have never seen any thing like it . . . "she says as she falls on the ground after realizing she was still weak. Rin runs over to her and lays a blanket down on the ground. Serenity rolls over on it and stares up at the endless stars. "I brought you out here to ask you something . . . Serenity will you . . . . be mine . . . ?" he did not get to finish his sentence before Serenity pecked him on the cheek. "I will . . ."she answers. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her close to him. "Good . . . ." he says soothingly as he pulled her lips into a deep passionate kiss.

Jessie wakes up stareing at the clock. 1:34 am. That's what the clock says. (I miss Scar too much.) Jessie got up, wrapped the blanket around her and walked out onto the balcony. She leans over the railing and sees someone standing next to her bike. "Who's there?" she calls out to the lone stranger. The man standing next to her bike suddenly becomes startled and walks towards the porch light. "Do you know where I can find a military officer named Lieutenant Jessie?" says the lone stranger. "What would you . . . "Jessie's voice chokes as she sees Scar under the porch light."Scar . . . is that you?" she ask, her voice trembling. "Can you answer my question or do I need to ask someone else?" Scar says angrily. "Wait 1 minute . . ." Jessie yells as she runs down the stairs. She cracks open the door. "Come in."she says in a very low voice. Scar walks in, staying in the shadows of the hallway. "Can you help me?" he asks her. "I can do more than that . . . . . Rin" she cuddles her face into his shoulder. "Do you still remember? Do you remember me Rin? I remember you" her eyes closed tightly. Scar sighs, "We need to talk." 


	4. The Connection Chapter 4

(Again, with another flash back-Scars memory)  
After a few moments of Rin holding Serenity's lips with his own, he finally sighs. "You're beautiful Serenity, I can't think of any other reason why Blade would do anything like he did." He looks deep into her eyes. "But don't worry, my little one," strokes her lips gently with his free hand," He'll never touch you again, I wont let him." Rin cuddles Serenity close to his body, feeling her warmth brush against his skin. "Your mine my love..." he whispers softly to her ear. Serenity strokes a hand across his bare chest, feeling the smooth surface. "I'll always be yours, never worry about that, I love you Rin." Serenity says calmly looking deep into his brown eyes. "Good my dear, now will you sleep?" he asked her in a soothing tone. "Yes, as long as you stay with me." Serenity states as she lays her head upon his chest, already drifting away. "I will, I will always be there for you my love," he says as he holds her tighter as he gently kisses her for head, "always."

(Present day-with Jessie) Scar looks down at the woman that has laid herself into his arms. "You need to quit following me Lieutenant Jessie. You're getting yourself involved in such business that does not concern you," he growled. Jessie looks up at him up with tears in her eyes as she whines, "You really don't remember me, do you?" Scar looks back into her eyes, his red eyes intense in fiery, "Quit meddlying where you don't belong Lieutenant Jessie." Scar brakes away from the embraces. "Scar..." tears steam down Jessie's cheek."Remember what I said, quit meddlying where you don't belong Lieutenant Jessie.", with that he walked outside back into the night. "What's wrong Jessie?" comes a voice from behind her. Jessie swirls around to see a young teenager standing behind her. She's about 5'6'' and has jet-black long hair. Her skin slightly tan, the girl rubs her eyes from tiredness. She walks over to Jessie, showing that she's wearing a black silk kimono with blood red flower prints. "Jessie, why is the door open?" the girl asks. "Shellie, go back to bed, everything's going to be alright." Jessie says almost breathless. Shellie nods and heads back up stairs, her kimono flowing behind her. Jessie sighs in relief, she then closes the door. Jessie heads back upstairs with the blankets dragging behind her. "I guess this is it, scar really doesn't remember..." Jessie sighs into the darkness of her room.

(Again, with another flash back-Scars memory)  
Under the stars in a field of Lover's Violets Rin cuddles Serenity close to him. He breaths in the soft smell of lavender in her hair. (She is asleep, yet her body lay beautifully in my arms) Rin nuzzles the crown of her head as he sighs, "I love you Serenity, and nothing will every change that." Rin begins to fall into a deep slumber as the moon sets over their bodies.

(Present day-with scar's view now) Scar walks deep into the night, pondering on Jessie's words. "Why does she have to be so damn curious? Cant she just for once stay out of my way?", Scar sighs. He begins to journey deep into the woods, walking aside the train tracks. (I thought if I stayed away from her that she would forget, that she would forget her past with me. All those promises I ever told her, I could never keep. I still love her but how can a criminal like myself hold dearly a women of justice and know that she and I are both safe from danger. I cannot put her in harms way. I must not...) A lone tear runs down scars rough edged cheek. "I love you . . . Serenity", he whispers into the silence as he walks a lonely path out of the woods into the dessert back to the path to Ishval. "Ishvalla, please let her soul sleep in peace tonight, for I have caused her pain and rid me wrong of my doings, it's all for the best my god.", he prays aloud.

(Again, with another flash back-Jessie's memory)  
The sun begins to rise over the field of Lovers Violets. A new day of light sets upon Ishval. Serenity wakes to Rin's uneven breathing. She brushes a hand gently across his slightly lightened cheek. "Are you awake my love?", she asks him softly. Rin slowly opens one of his eyes to the sight of Serenity's pale face. Rin smiles at his fiancé. "Yes my dear, I am awake from my love's touch has awakened me from her soft embrace.", he coons. Serenity kisses his forehead lightly. "Shouldn't we head back, brother would be furious if we didn't come home?", she asks him wondering. "Yes, we should return.", Rin answers as he sat up, lifting Serenity up with him. Rin gently rolls his arms under Serenity, lifting her into the air with him. "I shall carry you my love", he smiles. Rin carries her back to his bike. The sun rising beautifully behind them.

(Present day-with Jessie) Jessie flops down onto her bed. Her eyes blurred with tears, as the radio plays 'Take a look through my eyes' by Phil Collins. "God forgive me, I've fallen for the devil. Take my wings and halo, just do not take my life away," she begins to sob loudly," for the love of seven hells, I cannot imagine a life with out him. He means everything to me. Let me die, please." Jessie falls asleep face down in the pillow, crying herself to sleep. "I love . . .", she whines.

(Again, with another flash back-Scars memory)  
Rin carries her gently to his bike. "Your beautiful in the morning," he sighs in her beauty. Serenity nuzzles his neck. "I'm not a morning person", she snickers. Rin laughs as he sets her on the handlebars. Rin mounts the bike and begins to start off down the road, Serenity's hair blowing behind her. Rin smiles," I guess I'm going to have to change that." Serenity smiles looking at the sky through the swirling tree branches and colored flowers.

(Present day-with scar's view now) Scar looks up at the sky, while silent tears go down his face un-noticed.  
(This woman will be the death of me.) Scar continues to walk down the train tracks, long into the hours of the night.

(Three hours have past. It is roughly 2:45 am.)

Scar sees an abandoned station up ahead. He continues to walk until he reaches the doors of the station. Inside he finds five cots. He lays down on one.(Tonight I will sleep and dream of you.) Scar falls asleep cuddling a small stuffed brown bear to his chest.

(Six hours pass, and ten minutes. 8:55 am)

(Present day-with Jessie) Shellie sneaks up on Jessie, who is sleeping soundly in her bed. Shellie screams, "Boo!" Jessie wakes up, panting, her heart racing as if she was just shot in her chest. Jessie sees Shellie and throws a pillow at her. "That was So not funny!", Jessie groans. "Now for payback...", Jessie says as she jumps up to attack her younger sister. Shellie yips and runs out the room, then down stairs. Jessie gripes running after her, almost tripping herself down stairs. Shellie makes a quick turn past the evening wall into the kitchen. Jessie, who is a total klutz in the morning, ran straight into the wall. Shellie peeks out the kitchen laughing. Jessie whines, "The wall bit me!" Shellie yells, "That's my line!" Jessie smiles, "Ducky go down the hole?" Jessie walks into the warm kitchen. "Kitty go down the hole?", Shellie asks laughing. Jessie yawns as she sits down on a breakfast barstool, "You got me." Shellie goes over to the cabinet, and pulls out the cereal. She then grabs out a bowl and begins to pour out her cereal. "That reminds me, what was wrong with you last night? You looked spooked.", Shellie asks her older sister. Jessie looks at Shellie funny, then sighs looking at the counter, "A friend of mine came over." Shellie gives Jessie a questioning look, "That doesn't explain why you looked so sad." Jessie lets a lone tear run down her cheek as she mumbles, "I can never see him again."Shellie stares at her confused.

(Again, with another flash back-Jessie's memory)  
After about thirty minutes of riding down the dirty road, Rin and Serenity finally reach Brother's home. Brother as normal, was waiting for them to return. " Rin, you stupid fool! How could you take her out last night? After all she's been trough?", Brother rages on. Rin picks Serenity up off the handlebars and place's her on the ground. "I had to ask her, I couldn't wait any longer.", Rin replied with a sigh. "You asked her?", Brother asks Rin curiously. "Yep.", Rin replied. "What did she say?", Brother stated, as he looked Serenity over. "I said yes.", Serenity said smiling. Brother smiles looking at the two from at distance, "You two look wonderful together."

(Present day-with scar's view now) Scar opens his eyes to the bright light that lit the station. He now sees the roughness of the building he has pondered upon. The curtains of the building were a rusty color. The floors and furniture haven't been dusted in months, and the morning air was quite stale. Scar notices that the small brown stuffed bear he slept next to last night was on the floor. Scar picks it up gently with both hands sitting up straight on the cot. Scar stares down at the small figure. "You miss her don't you? The night she gave you to me was the same night she left me, not without a last kiss. The kisses of death as most of us men call it. She left us 'for a better life' as she put it. I cannot blame her. Why would she ever wont to be an Ishvallian when she can blend in with those military underdogs?", he talks to himself. Tears rolled down his cheek as he began to choke on his own words. His mind filled with hopeless thoughts of love, and his arms braced the bear close to his chest as he rocked back and forth slowly. 


	5. The tears that just stay red Chapter 5

(Again, with another flash back-Scars memory)  
(After about five years, Rin is twenty-four years old, and Serenity is twenty years old. The scene takes place at a fair in Ishval.) The sun is setting in the west. Rin has taken Serenity out all day to a fair that was in town. Rin has been saving up for a special night for the two to spend together. His work finally paid up. That night Rin was finally going to ask Serenity to marry him. Rin had led Serenity over to a secluded table away from the others. Rin even bought all the food they could mange to eat and still have leftovers. The sun was now set and it was Rin's chance. "Serenity, I have to ask you something", he said with his head down. Serenity looked at Rin with caring eyes, "Yes Rin?" Rin takes a deep breath then lets it out, he then holds up a small grey stuffed seal. "I want you to have this.", he sighs looking putout. Serenity smiles, and then laughs lightly taking the seal cuddling it. "I have something for you too! Look.", she whines excitedly. In her hands, she holds out a small brown stuffed bear. "It reminds me of you!", she said happily. Rin smiles slightly excepting the bear, disappointed with himself for not asking her. "What's wrong Rin?", she asks him. Rin stands up from the table then gets down on one knee in front of her, "Will you marry me Serenity?" Serenity looks down at him in horror, then leans over the table crying. Rin startled stands up rubbing her back, "What's wrong Serenity, you looked at me as if this isn't what you wanted." Serenity cries harder, "I can't Rin. . . "Rin looks at her with a hurt face, "What?" Serenity stands up quickly, her hand stroke his jaw line, tears run down her face like waterfalls. "Don't cry.", Rin leans in and kisses her lips softly. Serenity runs her hand through his hair deeping the kiss, and then suddenly pulls away, "I cant Rin." Rin backs away with fear, "What do you mean?" Serenity walks up closer to him, "I cant live this way any longer. I want a better life." Her voice cracking in sadness. Rin tries to hold her, but Serenity pushes him away. "I'm done with you Rin, I cant live like this.", she cries. "Like what?", Rin stampers. "Like I'm different!", Serenity yells before walking away, leaving Rin holding a small brown stuffed bear and a face covered in tears.

(Present day-with scar's view now) Scar stands up in the room, his face moist with tears. Scar places the small bear in his back pocket. "Don't worry my friend, we'll never be hurt like that again. I can't love again.", Scar sighed, wiping away his tears. Scar stares out the window, looking off into the distance. "I love you Serenity, the day you left me I became a nobody, without you I'm no one.", Scar begins to stand up and journey outside into the day light. He notices the tracks he followed last night. He begins to journey down the train tracks to his destination.

(Present day-with Jessie) Shellie stares at her with disbelief, " Jessie, why do you say that? What wrong?" Jessie grabs a bottle of wine from the side cabinet next to the breakfast bar, and opens it. "It's easy as I said it, I can never see him again.", Jessie sighs as she takes a long swig from the bottle. "Are you talking about Rin?", Shellie questioned. Jessie nods while dropping her head back. "Why can't you see him? Is he a bad man?", she asks Jessie. Jessie looks Shellie straight in the face as a lone tear follows the curve of her right cheek, "The military thinks so." Shellie looks at her sister in wonder, "Do you love him?" Jessie leans her head back again and thinks. (Do I really love him? Do I really care? Is he the same one I loved so many years ago?) Shellie stares at her sister, then sits down next to her with a bowl of cereal. "I guess you can say I still love him," Jessie begins, "Though it's still hard for me to understand my true feelings for him since I hadn't got down and talked face to face with him in awhile." Shellie eats her coco cereal while nodding at Jessie to continue. "I might as well tell you how it all ended...", says Jessie as she tells her sister of the flashback.

(Again, with another flash back-Jessie's memory)  
Serenity quickly walks home to avoid Rin. Her tears rising up into an ultimate fear. The darkness scares her as she walks home alone, usually Rin would walk her home or anywhere for that fact. (Screw Rin! All he ever did for me when the other Ishvallians made fun of my skin color is stand back and watch as I cried.) Serenity slams open the door, startling brother, who was eating with his fiancé. "I'm out of here!", yells Serenity as she stomps into her room. Brother runs quickly into Serenity's room, dodging a lamp, " Serenity, what did my brother do to upset?" Serenity slams her stuff into a pouch. "Everything! He never stood up for me, he never asked me if those people hurt me! HE DOSN'T CARE!!!!!!", Serenity groaned. Brother whines, "Please give him another chance, he loves you, he would die if you left him." Serenity frowns with tears running down her cheeks, "Good, and I hope he rots to the core!" Brother's face goes slightly pale, while his face remand in shock. Serenity ran out the house as quickly as possible. She ran until she could not run any longer. The dessert was her surrounding. There was no sound. Serenity sat down on her knees and cried her heart out. She was alone.

(Again, with another flash back-Scars memory)  
Rin runs as fast as he could back home. His breathing coming in short gasps, as tears flow down his face. (I have to stop her, what did I ever do wrong?) A voice echoes through his head,' I cannot live this way any longer. I want a better life.' He runs harder, trying to reach her in time. (She cannot leave me.) Rin rushes quickly into the house ignoring Brother on the way in, "Where is she?" Brother's face still was held in shock. Rin groaned in frustration. Rin runs up stairs and slams open Serenity's door, and then stands there in the doorway emotionless. Tears roll down his cheek again as he walked into the bare room, "She left me, she truly left me." Rin lies down on the bed cuddling a pillow. "I want you back Serenity, please come back," he cry's.

(Present day-with scar's view now) Scar looks down the long pathway to Ishval. (She still seems to care about me after all these years, why I wonder? She was the one that left me, why does she care now?) Scar continues to follow the railroad tracks, wondering what he did wrong. (I wanted her to come back, now that she did, why did I push her away? Is there something about her I do not like? Hmm, she is in the military, is that why I pushed her away? Was it for self-protection?) Scar looks at the ground, stopping dead in his tracks. (Should I go back to her?) Scar struggles with himself. (Does she want me back?) Scar trembles at the thought of holding Jessie in his arms, pulling her closer to his chest, while breathing in her lavender scent. (Damn me and my imagination. Why the hell would I even remember the smell of her hair? Damn me!) Scar stomps around the sand, trying to rid his mind of Jessie. (BAD RIN! BAD! Quit thinking about her you moron!) Scar sighs when he finally believes his mind is blank. (Think of her skin, the smooth curves. . .) "SHUT UP!", he shouts aloud to himself. Then suddenly, for no reason, Scar laughs, "You old dog, you still love her."

(Present day-with Jessie) Shellie builds up in tears, "Why did you say such awful things to him? He sounds like a really sweet guy." Jessie looked at her sister with caring eyes, "The only reason I every said those things is because I couldn't deal with the stares no longer. I loved Rin but he would never stand up for me when I needed him the most." Shellie looks down at her empty bowl, "Doesn't love conquer all?" Jessie lets out a snort, "Shellie, the truth about men is they all suck, well for me anyways. Ever since Rin, I have dated and it all turned out into extreme messes. I kid you not." Shellie again looks distracted. "What's on your mind Shell?", Jessie asks. Shellie looks up at her older sister, "Do you think I have a chance with Ed?" Jessie seems stumped for a minute, then laughs, "You have more of a chance than anyone. You hang around him all the time." Shellie sighs, "Do you think he likes me?" Jessie snickers, "How the hell do I know, I don't understand men and their weird ways. INCLUDEING the butt scratching." Shellie laughs loudly, "True!" 


	6. Ever After Chapter 6

(Again, with another flash back-Jessie's memory)  
(After years of living on the streets, Serenity ends up in the military headquarters. This is after the fall of Ishval. Oh before I forget, did I mention that Serenity could use alchemy. She use's ice alchemy.) Serenity walks into the large building, wearing a black kimono and a white ribbon in her white hair. Shellie, a girl Serenity met while traveling who calls her sister, was walking by her side. Shellie was abandoned as an orphan and was rejected for her use of water alchemy. The moment Serenity eyes locked with Shellie's, they became attached. Serenity walked up to the main counter, with Shellie following. Serenity looks at the main sitting at the desk, typing on the computer. He is about 6'3'', and he was as bald as the dessert. "May I help you miss?, the man asked. Serenity looked down at him, "There were signs and the asked for help and I. . . " The man stands up and looks Serenity and Shellie over. The man holds out his hand, "I'm Lieutenant Armstrong. I don't know if the little one can join, but we'll see. Who might ya'll be?" Shellie smiled shyly, hiding behind Jessie's kimono, "I'm Shellie, and I use water alchemy." Shellie then hides behind Serenity and says, "Mommy?" Serenity growls and pops Shellie on the head, "Quit calling me mommy!" Serenity smiles then thinks, "I'm, um Jessie. I'm an Ice alchemist." Shellie gives her sister a questioning look, and then nods. Armstrong smiles at the two ladies. "Come with me you two, we have to test your skills. See if your worthy.", Armstrong smiles. The three of them walk down the hallways, pass a strange man who had jet-black hair and glasses. The man smiles at Armstrong, then at the two young ladies, "Have you seen my kid? Isn't she the sweetest thing you ever seen?" Armstrong laughs at Shellie and Jessie (Serenity) for the expressions across their faces. "This is Lieutenant Hudges.", Armstrong laughs. They continue to walk until they reach a closed in glass chamber. "Okay you two, we're gonna see what your made of.", stated Armstrong. Jessie and Shellie walk into the chamber. 

(Present day-with scar's view now) Scar comes up to an Ishvallian camp, about two miles away from Ishval. Its about three pm in the afternoon, and Scar was tired of walking. He smiles as he walks through the camp, seeing some familiar faces. He walks over to the old man that helped him before. "Do you have any where I can rest?", he asks. The old man looks at him smiling, "Your back, yes I do. This tent behind me has no one in it if you want to use it." Scar nods and heads in the tent with a simple 'Thank you'. He notices a cot on the floor. Scar sits down on the cot resting a bit. He pulls out the little stuffed bear, and nuzzles it. (Shouldn't you go back to her?) Scar sighs, stareing at the roof, "Why should I?" (We all make mistakes.) He lays his body on the cot, propping up his feet, "Like hell we don't. Why should I go back to her?" (Because she fought just to talk to you. Does that mean anything to you?) "It did.", he says as he closes his heavy eyes. (It should. She told you she remembered. She told you she did still love you, and what did you do? You pushed her away!) Scar rolls to lie on his side. (I bet you're just afraid to love again. You're just a big coward. You always hide how you truly feel. You're a big . . .) "Shut the fuck up. You don't know me. Leave me alone.", Scar groans. (You forget, I Am YOU.)

(Again, with another flash back-Scars memory)  
After the death of his brother, and his brothers' fiancé, Rin travels among the ruins of the destroyed Ishval. A small stuffed bear is in his sash for safekeeping. It's about four pm in the afternoon, as the sun burns over the quite town. Rin has traveled for five years after Serenity had left him. The only thing that has kept him alive for this many years, hope. His brother gave up his arm just to save Rin. Rin now stares down at the strange markings on his arm. "Why did he give me this?", Rin wondered. Rin shivers at the memory of him and his brother, lying on the ground, almost lifeless. "Where is all my family?", Rin groans aloud.

(Present day-with Jessie) "Well get dressed Shell, we're on call today.", Jessie sighs. Shellie whines, "I DON'T WANNA!" Jessie looks at her sister happily. (Some things never change.) Shellie stomps upstairs, her black hair swaying behind her. "Who knows, we might see Ed today." , Jessie said grinning. Suddenly there was a commotion of running feet upstairs. (Never fails.) Jessie walks upstairs slowly. (Maybe I'll see Kimbley today.) Shellie , literally fly's down the stairs, wearing her military uniform. "Why aren't you ready Jess? Come on, We're going to be late!", Shellie shouted. Jessie, who hates being rushed, goes into her room, and suits up. "HURRY UP JESSIE!", Shellie shouts. Jessie grumbles as she walks downstairs in her uniform, not in a good mood. "Why be so grumpy? We get to see EEEEEEDDDD!", she drooled. Jessie starts laughing at her sister, then hands her a towel, "You got a little drool on ya sis." Shellie blushed and wiped it off. "What about you sis? Don't you want to see Kimbley?", Shellie asked. Jessie grinned at the ceiling, "Yes, I would like to talk to that moron again."A car horn goes off outside. Both girls look at each other annoyed, "Car pull!" Both of them run outside into the rain, and hurriedly get on the bus. Shellie looks at her sister, "When did it start raining?" Jessie looks out the windows as she sits in one of the open seats, "I don't know, I didn't hear any rain in the house." Shellie sits down next to her, also staring out the window. "I guess we'll be taking the bus home tonight.", Shellie assumed. Jessie leaned back in the seat, closing her eyes. (Now I get to watch people as they come on the bus.) Jessie grins. Shellie looks at her sister, "What are you grinning about?" Jessie smirks opening her eyes, "You and Ed would make a lovely couple." Shellie makes a shocked face then playfully elbowed her sister, "That's mean Jess!" Jessie looks at Shellie confused. "What do you ever so mean my dear sister?", she whispers in a playful tone. The bus stops and a man with jet black hair gets on. His suit is wet and he has his hair tied up in a pony tail. Jessie continues to stare as he walks past them and sits down in the seat behind them. Shellie grins evilly, "Hey Jess, your cute friend just sat behind us." Jessie stares at her sister in disbelief. (How could she just do that to me?) The man leans over the seat and breaths on Jessie's ear. "Good morning me dear, did you sleep well?", the man asks. Jessie shivers, "Yes Kimbley, I slept well. You?" Shellie goes up to the front of the bus, laughing her ass off on the way. (I'll get you good later Shellie just you see.) Kimbley gets up and sits next to Jess, "So how is life treating you?" Jessie sighs and tells him, "It was alright until a friend of mine showed up last night." Kimbley looks at her oddly, "Tell me all about it dear." Jessie smiles and lays her head on his wet chest, "He was an ex. of mine. He came by last night and rallied me up." Kimbley smiles looking down at her, his hand strokes her head. "I may be still an ex. to you, but you still mean a lot to me, you know that?", he asks her. Shellie grins from the front seat as Ed walks on the bus. Shellie sticks her tongue out at Jessie before turning around and saying hi. Jessie looks up at Kimbley, "Do you mean that?" Kimbley smiles looking down at her, his warm breath felt on her face, "Always." Kimbley leans down and kisses her nose.

(Again, with another flash back-Jessie's memory)  
Shellie and Jessie (Serenity) walk around the empty chamber. "Don't be scare little ones. This camber will let you release your energy, yet not harm us." , came a voice from outside the glass. Shellie stared through the small reflecting window, and waved. "Yes I can see you little one, though you can't see me. Alright let begin the test.", the strange voice said. A blue light filled the room. The room's temperature at once began to drop dramatically. Shellie and Jessie's breath came out as cool steam. Shellie looked at Jessie scared, "Sissy?" Jessie walked over to Shellie and wrapped her arms around the young child. The voice came on again, " Jessie you begin, show us something simple, that way Shellie will be more comfortable." Jessie nods and backs away from Shellie. Jessie's breathing stopped as she concentrated on what she was about to do. Jessie's eyes turned to an icy blue as a swirl of ice particles winded around her body. Shellie stood next to the wall, knowing better than to stay to close. Suddenly the cell shook and Ice crystals the size of cars, pounded up from the floor and stood as shield around Jessie. Applause came from the view window. "Excellent, very good. Now how you did that I have no idea, but good job." Jessie breathed in a deep breath for the first time in a sum of five minutes. The light of the room changed to a lighter blue. "Okay, Shellie show us what you can do my dear.", came that voice again. Shellie stepped out into the middle of the room, in front of the ice prism that had sealed Jessie inside. Shellie closed her eyes as her body started to relax. All the ice in the room began to melt. After a few minutes, the ice seal was broken and Jessie broke free, running to the corner of the room. Shellie concentrated really hard and summoned all the water molecules in the room to surround her. She even drawled water from the cracks in the floor made by Jessie. Shellie then, with all her might pushed all the water into the hole in the cell floor, forcing it into the viewing room, drowning everyone in there. Lieutenant Armstrong opened the side door, flooding the hallway. Shellie lost focus and opened her eyes. "Oups!", she began to laugh. Jessie burst out laughing, "Good one Shell, I would give you an A plus if this were a test." Lieutenant Armstrong opened the side door to the cell. He was drenched, "You both pass." 


	7. To Remember or to Forget Chapter 7

(Present day-with scar's view now) Scar wakes up from his peaceful sleep. (So are you going to go back to her now?) Scar growls at himself, "Don't start with me." Scar gets up and walks outside into the dry air. (You need to see her again.) Scar groans and walks around the market. (Why do I need to see her again?) He looks at a counter full of jewelry. (Because you need her.) Scar picks up a sapphire necklace. (I don't need any one.) He twirls the necklace around in his hands. The clerk looks over at him then offers, "I'll give you that necklace for $30." (She's worth more than that!) Scar looks down at the necklace, then reaches in his pocket, and hands the clerk the money. (She's worth more than I could ever give.) Scar places the necklace in his pocket, and heads off back to the tent. (Tonight, I go back and see her.) Scar enters the tent, preparing himself for the long walk back.

(Again, with another flash back-Scars memory)  
Rin continues to journey around Ishval hopelessly. "Where could every one have gone? Did every one die?", he spoke to himself. Rin wonders onto the once darkened allies. (I'll find her yet.) Rin looks at a mother lying on the ground with a child gently suckling for life. Rin at first smiles, then walks on frowning. (I hope Serenity found a better life than that. It would be a shame for her good skills to have died out.) Rin continues to wonder the streets.

(Present day-with Jessie) Ed and Shellie are sitting up in the front of the bus. It's now around eleven am and Jessie was fast asleep in Kimbley's arms. Shellie smiled at Ed, "So what are ya supposed to be doing today?" Ed looks out at the rain. Al, who was sitting behind them, whispered, "Monitor duty." Shellie tries to hold down her giggling. Monitor duty is where the military officers dress up in janitor's suits and clean up the mess halls. "Me and Jessie are on call today.", Shellie said still giggling. Kimbley wrapped his arms tighter around Jessie as he started to does off. The bus stops again, and picks up Lieutenant Armstrong. "AH, Its mister sparkle!", Shellie sequels as she tries to hide. Lieutenant Armstrong smiles at them. "Good morning!", he boast. Lieutenant Armstrong them walks up, and sits behind Jessie and Kimbley. Shellie laughs her ass off, "Oh dear god! There's gonna be a war." Ed looks at Shellie questioning then looks away embarrassed, "About what you said earlier, about being on call. Be careful." Shellie looks at him, "What?" Ed stares at the window, otherwise remaining silent. Lieutenant Armstrong pulls Kimbley's pony tail, trying to stir him. Kimbley opens one of his eyes. He becomes slightly angry, then calms down remembering that Jessie was still in his arms. "Yes Armstrong?", he asks calming. Armstrong looks down at the two, "How was your morning my dear buddy?" (-Shellie's thought- oh god, he's gonna get it!) Kimbley smiles down at the women sleeping in his arms, "At the moment, great. You?" Armstrong chuckled, "Besides spilt coffee, just fine." Kimbley nods, and nuzzles Jessie's ear. Jessie looks up at him, acknowledging that she's in his lap, and blushes, "Yes?" Armstrong gives Jessie a big smile, "GOOD MORNING!" Jessie, literally jumps off Kimbley's lap, and sit on the floor. Kimbley laughs and tries to help her up. (Jessie's thought- DAMN YOU Armstrong, I was comfy.) Jessie sits back in the seat. Armstrong tries again, "GOOD MORN. . ." Jessie, in one quick instant, had pulled out her gun and aimed it between Armstrong's eyes. "You say one more cheerful word, you die!", Jessie glared. Armstrong gulped in fear, and Shellie was back to laughing. Al mocked, "Jessie please don't shoot anyone." Jessie smiles, puts her gun away, and lays her head back on Kimbley's chest, "Wake me when we get there."

(Again, with another flash back-Jessie's memory)  
Shellie giggles at the sight of Armstrong covered in water. A man with jet black hair and dark eyes walks in behind him. His hair is up in a pony tail, and his uniform is also soaked. Armstrong laughs at the two women, who were now shielding their eyes, "You to were wonderful. How did you create that wall of ice Jessie, and Shellie how did you get the water to almost drown me and Kimbley like that?" Shellie walks over to Armstrong smiling. Jessie walks up also, her eyes red now, " Kimbley? Who's he?" The man with the black pony tail gently grabs Jessie's hand, and kisses the knuckles, "I am Kimbley. The explosion alchemist." Jessie blushes. Shellie runs to her sisters' side, and pushes Kimbley out the way, "My Sissy!" Kimbley laughs slightly, and nods, "Meet me at lunch little angels. I'll show you around" Jessie blushes a deeper shade of red, while Shellie just growls, "MY SISSY, where she go, I go." Kimbley smiles, "That's why I said 'angels', I meant both of you. See you later." Armstrong nods as Kimbley walks off into the hallway, "Okay you two, ya'll will be under my care until we figure out what to do with you."

(Present day-with scar's view now) Scar sits down on the cot stareing at the necklace, "What do I do now, its still daylight, and I have not a thing to do." (You should catch up on your sleep. You don't want to go see Serenity tired, do you?) Scar lays back in the cot stareing at the ceiling, "No, she would hate to see me tired." (So your really going to go back to her?) Scar pulls out the stuffed bear after putting the necklace away, "Ya, I guess I have to. I might have hurt her." Scar rolls on his side, cuddling the bear close to his chest. (Sleep now; you'll need your rest.) Scar closes his red eyes and relaxes. Drifting off into a deep sleep.

(Again, with another flash back-Scars memory)  
Rin finds shelter in a camp outside of Ishval. A woman runs the shelter with seven children. She fosters children as they come in. As long as Rin stays there, he would have to help with finding food, and when the time comes medicine. Rin laid on the floor, playing with one of the younger children. She was almost three, and blood red eyes. Though her age was young, she was as quick as whip. "You remind me of an old friend of mine little one.", he said smiling. The little girl looks up at him smiling, "Me?" Rin smiles at her, "Yes Crystal, you remind me of her." Crystal plays with his hand, nipping the fingers. "Hey quite, that tickles!", Rin laughed. Crystal bit down on one of his fingers, and would not let go. "AAAAAHHHHH! Crystal! Let go!", Rin shouted. Crystal let go with teary eyes. Rin cuddled her in his arms. He began to sing to her, "Every things so brewing, every ones so fake. And everyone's so empty, and everything is so messed up. But occupied without you, I cannot live at all. Now the worlds around you, I stumbled and I crawled. You can be my someone, you can be my scene. Know that I'd protect you from all of the unseen. Wonder what you're doing, I imagine where you are. There's oceans in between us, but that's not very far. . ." Rin rocked Crystal back, and forth still singing to her.

(Present day-with Jessie) Kimbley nibbles on Jessie's ear. Shellie and Ed had started arguing. "You dog fucker!", Shellie yelled. Ed growled back, "Lesbian!" Shellie pushed Ed in the jaw. Ed swung a punch at Shellie, which turned out to be a slap. Armstrong walked up to the two and tried to settle the fight, "Alright you to. Shut your trap, and make up." Shellie and Ed both punched Armstrong in the nuts in their distress. Armstrong bends over and groans loudly, "OUCH!!! God Damn," Kimbley nips Jessie down her neck, trying to wake her up. Jessie barely moves in her sleep. Kimbley grins, and pushes his cold hands up Jessie's skirt. "Um? . . . oh hi Kimbley.", Jessie smiles up at Kimbley. Kimbley leans down and nibbles her lips. Jessie whines and bites his lip. Shellie screams, "GOD DAMN YOU BASTARD!" She punches Ed straight in the chest. Ed groans, stumbles, then counter punches Shellie's ribs. Armstrong groans, sitting on the floor, clutching his crotch. Kimbley grins down at Jessie, his hands stroke Jessie's warmth under her skirt, while licking her lips. Jessie pushes her lips around his tongue, suckling his tongue gently, her hands stroking his chest. Shellie finally punches Ed in the gut, and looks back at Jessie, "SISSY! I thought you said you loved Rin!" Armstrong pulls himself into a chair, and still groans. Jessie breaks the kiss and moves out of Kimbley's lap. "I'm sorry Kimbley. It's true, I still love someone else." Kimbley smiled, and stroked behind her ear, "If you ever need me, you know how to get in touch with me. I wish things were like they used to be." Jessie lays her head back on Kimbley's chest, "So do I." Shellie yells, "Hey, what did I just say!" Ed trembles on the floor. The bus driver turns the wheel into a parking lot. Kimbley strokes her ear, "We're here." He then gets up and heads towards the front of the bus. (Jessie-So much for my day with a quick 'pick me up'. HA!) Shellie walks back to Jessie, "You okay?" Jessie laughs, "Ya, besides turning down my ex. I think I'm doing just fine." Shellie grins and walks to the front of the bus. Jessie sighs. (Jessie-Some things never change.) (Shellie-But not all things stay different.) Jessie gets up slowly, and heads towards the front of the bus, "I can see how this day is going to turn out!" Shellie looked at her sister as she headed off the bus, "I bet 74 chance of Rain, and 100 chance of total boredom." Both girls laugh as they step off the bus into the rain. 


	8. To Love Somebody Else or Cry Chapter 8

(Again, with another flash back-Jessie's memory)  
Jessie and Shellie walk out into the wet hallway. (Silent connection between the two sisters-jess- You soaked the hallway, nice going sis! shell- I did not mean to? Jessie gives her sister a mental slap on the back Good going!-jess) Shellie glares at her sister, "Your mean!" Jessie laughs and follows Armstrong towards the upper level balcony. Hudges comes off the elevator smiling as if he just received a promotion. Hudges smiles at Shellie and Jessie, "Did they pass?" Armstrong smiles with satisfaction, "With drowning water colors." Armstrong laughs winking at Shellie. Shellie blushes then hides behind her sister, "Scary picture guy." Jessie smiles down at her sister, "I think he's okay." Hudges eyes sparkle with wonder, "Have you seen my daughter yet, isn't she the sweetest little thing. She is an angel. She could make the gods weep from her beauty is over whelming." Jessie becomes scared of the 'creepy dude' and runs down the hallway leaving her sister behind. "I didn't think I sacred her that much?", Hudges sighed. Shellie started to cry yelling loudly, "My sissy left me with scary people!" Armstrong begins to sparkle, "Don't cry little one." Armstrong tries to cuddle her. Shellie screams in horror as she slapped him across the face, "I SEE SCARY PEOPLE!" Jessie ran quickly, and hid behind an office door. The room was dark so it hid her in the shadows. "I hear scary people.", said a voice from the darkness. A lamp light clicked on as a voice chuckled, Kimbley was sitting at his desk filing a report, and his hair was still damp. (Silent connection between the two sisters- Shellie- HELP ME SISSY! Jessie- Why? You need to help me, I am with mister flirt again. Shellie-HELP ME FIRST! Jessie-Be there in a minute.) Jessie blushes in the darkness, "Sorry, I'll leave you to your work." Jessie begins to leave just before she feels a cold hand run up her bare arm. "Wait a few minutes, I want to talk to you alone.", Kimbley grins. Shellie runs down the hallway, passing other military agents on the way, "Where is my sissy?" Hudges looks at Armstrong grinning, "Their going to be hell raisers." Kimbley tugs at Jessie's hand, gently pulling her over to the office chair, "Stay for a moment. I promise this won't take long." Jessie nods, and sits down in the chair. Shellie stops running when she finds a boy her age standing next to a TV, watching the screen blink in non-vision. "Hi, my name is Shellie.", Shellie said shyly. Her hands go behind her back as she gives him her cute face. The boy turns and looks at her. His short blond hair twisting over his glazed yellow eyes. "Who are you?", the strange boy asks. Shellie's smile fades as she pops him on the head, "I just told you who I was!" Shellie walks off back down the hallway again. "Hey, wait up stupid." Shellie snarls looking at him, "It's not stupid either." Shellie storms off. The boy sighs, "Girls?" Kimbley sits down in his leather chair, "So what is your marital status?" Jessie blushes at the question, "Um, I am single." Kimbley writes something down in a file folder. "Okay, next question, How old are you?", he asks her. Jessie smiles, realizing she was being interviewed, "I'm twenty-three." Kimbley smiles and writes it down in the file, "Are you eating lunch today?" Jessie begins to giggle, "Are you writing my answer in there too?" Kimbley gets a slight blush across his face, "No, I was just wondering. I'm eating lunch soon, and I didn't want you to eat alone..." Jessie smiles at Kimbley, "If you're asking me to lunch then I would be . . ." Shellie runs in the office, "Boys can be so rude!" Jessie blushes and stands up, "Okay Shellie, lets go talk to the 'scary people' and figure out where we're staying." Kimbley stood up, and walked to the door, "You stay at my place for now." Jessie blushes and nods as she leads Shellie into the hallway, "I'll think about it." 

(Present day-with scar's view now) (Sleeping) lol

(Again, with another flash back-Scars memory)  
Crystal sleeps soundly in Rin's arms, her breathing deeper that ever. Rin smiles nuzzling her forehead as the old maid walks by. Rin stares outside at the quiet night with the moon settling in its crescent form overhead. The stars shining brightly beyond the window as the wind blowing gentle breezes carrying on the wishes of once forgotten dreams. Rin looks down at the small child in his arms, "Sleep now in peace my dear child, as my guardian angel watches over both our souls tonight . . ." Rin thinks out loud, "Serenity please be okay, it would be a shame if you were in pain. I wish the best of luck to you my love." Rin cradles the child close to him as began to drift off into a peaceful state.

(Present day-with Jessie)  
Jessie, now in her office three hours later, sits back and stares at the file case. She suddenly shrieks, "WHY ME?" Armstrong stops by the office, peeking in, "What's wrong with you?" Jessie glares at him, "And you ask why? Does my life interest you so much you have to follow me everywhere I go? Do you always have to know everything? If I said I was dieing would it matter?" Armstrong shudders, "No but-" Jessie's eyes go from blood red to ice blue, "Do you really want to know? Do you really want to feel the pain of life, love, and loss? Can you even imagine yourself in my shoes? A love between a criminal and a general of the military, a forbidden love as you would probably put it. Can you even barely imagine how much pain I'm in? I love him; I would give my life for his freedom even if he hates me, and wants nothing to do to me." Jessie breaks out in tears holding scars criminal record. Armstrong walks out the room knowing better than to stay in a room when hell is fixening to break lose. Jessie becomes angry on gets up, slinging her laptop across the room hitting the wall. She picks up the files and throws them around the office, scattering the papers. Jessie screams at her self in the mirror, "Why do you have to be so fucking stupid? Why do you have to be so damn stupid? WHY?" She cries harder as she slams her fist into the mirror, shattering the glass, and cutting her hand. Shellie runs into the office after hearing the loud commotion from her office. "Oh my god, Jessie what did you do?", she asks as she runs to her sister. Jessie sits in a hurtle position in the corner of the room rocking back and forth crying. Shellie takes off her jacket, and sits next to her sister trying to get her cut hand, "Please let me see." Jessie cries harder as she gives her cut up hand to Shellie, "He hates me. I love him but he hates me. He hates me Shellie, he just hates me." Shellie takes her sisters hand and examines her hand carefully, "It looks bad Jess, we need to see the nurse." Jessie shivers yet she ignores the pain. Shellie places Jess's hand in her jacket, applying pressure. Jessie whines, tears overflowing her cheeks. Shellie looks at her sister tugging her by her good hand, "Come on, we need to go see the nurse. If we don't go see the nurse an get this treated it will get infected." Jessie stands up, brushing her tears off with her shoulder. Hudges comes into the office, "Is everything alright?" Shellie looks over to Hudges's direction, "She just got mad and hurt her hand." Jessie begins to walk towards the door, "I need some fresh air." Shellie follows with Hudges behind her, neither of them saying a word.

(Again, with another flash back-Jessie's memory)  
Jessie and Shellie walk down the hallway heading to the food court. They pass many of the main offices an sub offices. The boy with golden hair sits alone at a table eating. Jessie goes up to get the pizza that the corporation bought. Shellie walks over to the boy, "So do you know my name yet?" The boy looks up at her with a noodle sticking out of his mouth, "Hun?" Shellie sits across from him at the table. "What do you want stupid?", he asks her. Shellie sighs and smiles at him innocently, "So were going have this discussion again? Let's see, to start with my name is not stupid. Second, I'm not an immature little girl that you can just push around and bully. Third, you didn't even introduce yourself. And last but not least, my name is Shellie, get it straight." The boy looks at her stunned, then answers coolly, "My name is Ed." Jessie grabs a slice of pizza, and heads outside to the garden. Shellie smiles, "Finally, it's nice to meet you Ed. I'm the water alchemist." Ed nods and states, "I'm the full metal alchemist." Jessie sits under the cherry tree on the bench, "I wonder if I'll ever see him again." The clouds began to grow dark again. (Jess- It's probably going to rain again.)

(Present day-with scar's view) Scar wakes up feeling an aching in his back. The sky was growing dark outside by the minutes. Scars tent grew darker as each breath he toke in. (I must get going if I'm going to get back to her. It will rain soon.) Scar gets up and leaves the tent. He walks around the market until he finds a black hooded jacket and buys it from the merchant. Then he puts it on and heads towards the tracks. (I'm coming Serenity) He began to walk down the tracks as the sky darkened even more. 


	9. I'm coming HomeChapter 9

(Again, with another flash back-Scars memory)  
Rin wakes up feeling a child's cold hand on his face, "Mike, why are you waking me up this early?" Mike, the small child, then begins to stick his finger up Rin's nose. Rin chokes pulling away, "Darn kids." Rin mumbles as the maid came over and picked Mike up, "At least you get special wake-up call. All I got was six kids whining for breakfast." Rin lies back against the blanket, "Sorry if I snapped, I had a rough dream." The maid smiles and sits next to him, "You dreamed of her again. I heard you in sleep." Rin looks away in embarrassment, "Ya I guess I did. She keeps coming into my mind"  
The maid strokes his hair, "Sweetie, You cried in your sleep. If you truly love her as you say in your dreams then why don't you tell her? Trust me sweetheart, when you dream like that, it's not just a coincidence. You love her." Rin nods, but says nothing to the comment. The maid smiles at him, "Go chase her."

(Present day-with Jessie) Jessie walks out to the balcony as Shellie went and got the nurse. Jessie looks at the darkened sky, "Hudges, I know your there. Talk to me." Hudges walks over to her, cautious of her leaning on the rail, "What is there to talk about?" Jessie, oblivious of her wound, puts her cut hand on the railing, "Do you think if I was to die that he would care about me?" Hudges looks at Jess with uncertainty, "He is referring to Scar right?" Jessie remains in an emotionless state, "Yes, how did you know about him?" Hudges shakes his head, "This is not the time to try to explain how I know that, but if you're referring to him, then yes. He would have killed you on the response mission if he had no feelings for you so there's obviously something there for you." Jessie stares off into the distance as Shellie brought the nurse over to her, "I guess you might be right." The nurse takes Jessie's wounded hand and cares for it. Hudges nods at her, "I don't believe in destiny, but I have to say, you two were made for each other." The nurse finishes wrapping the gauze around her hand, "Ya, maybe. Either that or I'm a complete moron." Shellie looks at them confused. Jessie looks at Hudges, "May I take off the late shift tonight? I didn't get much sleep last night and I need to catch up." Hudges waves his hand at her, "Be gone already." Jessie nods, "Good luck with the filing Shellster." Jessie Gets on her motorcycle up front and heads home as the rain began pouring down. Her hair flies back as her hand throbs with pain. The rain pored down hard on her. Shellie sighs and heads back inside to be ready if she got a call.

(Again, with another flash back-Jessie's memory)  
The rain poured outside. The sea in the sky wept with sadness of a forgotten love. Jess had fallen asleep in the tree outside. Shellie was inside doing filing. And Ed was busy keeping her irrated.

(Present day-with scar) Scar walks down the train tracks soaked yet not slowing. (I am coming for her and I won't stop until I get there. Not for anything.) He sighs, pulling the hoody over his head higher with a shiver, "So cold." The night was rolling in to fast. 'I must get to her. I know she's not giving up on me and Ishvalla knows I want her badly against me after all these years. I want, no, I need her with me. My heart will die with-out her.' Scar is only a couple of miles away from Jessie's house. 'I will make it there for you, only for you do I walk in the rain. Only for you do I cry out your name when I'm in pain. Only for you, . . . That's what I am. I'm only for you.' The rain pounded on his back, but that didn't slow him the slightest bit. "I'm coming Serinity, for you, I'm coming." He began to run down the tracks. 'I'm coming home to you.'

(Again, with another flash back-Scars memory)  
Rin walks down the streets, wind playing with his hair. "God help me. I'm lost in the world without any guidance or hope." Rin looks around him. 'What's left of Ishval frightens to coldest of souls.' Rin Looks at the sky, "If I die today Serinity, Would you want me back? Would you care about me once again?"

(Present day-with Jessie) Jessie arrives at her home with a slight cold. She pulls into the drive way and parks her bike off to the side as she always does. She unlocked the inside door and walked inside. Snickers mewed for his evening tuna. "Snickers, here kitty, kitty.", she called to her cat as she put the tuna in his bowl. He happily pranced into the kitchen with his ears flickering and eyes glowing yellow. He pounced up on the table, landing without sound, and began to eat his meal in happiness. Jess however, went an fed the fire place. "The rain makes the winter air even colder." She looks over at her black cat with white paws and a brown under belly, "It will be too cold for you soon too." Jess goes into the bathroom and gets dressed for bed. 'I think I'll take a nap before dinner.' 


	10. Im sorry

I am soooooo sorry. I apoligze for the inconvince if you are a reader of my story. My computer died and I think I will not be able to finsh the story for quite some time. Pls bare with me. If you would like to leave a comment on my story thus far I would be happy to awnser it. I might even put some sugestions into the next chapter that I type. So pls forgive me.

I really didnt mean for this to happen and I do say the story had A VERY cute chapter coming up so pls bare with me.


End file.
